


oh i can't wait to see you again

by theatrythms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Revolution, F/M, French Revolution, Ham and liza find eachother through history, Modern Setting, Reincarnation, ham is in every revolution, irish revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrythms/pseuds/theatrythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's only a matter of time<br/>or;<br/>Elizabeth and Alexander, and the lifetimes they waited</p><p>(Reincarnation au where every time either of them remember their past life, they die, and the cycle starts again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh i can't wait to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wrote this in november but didnt finish typing it till today ...  
> I really love hamilton and elham is the cutest in the world. Basically this is just an au where everytime ham or eliza remember their past life as eliza and ham they die, either immediatly or soon after, hence getting ''''more time''''  
> enjoy <3 (i also have a note at the end if you wanna read too but you dont have to)

“Oh I can’t wait to see you again,”

 

1816

The shock of remembering his past life is like hearing a canon rip across the bay. The St Croix of his 1816 was so familiar to the St Croix he grew up in, all the way back in 1768. The ocean was still as vast and unexplored, his mind still whirled at untameable speeds, and that same bitter hopelessness of never getting off that island surrounded him like a vice. His mother’s smile was still pained but she looked at him with that strange mingle of love and hope that he lets himself fall into the idea that he’s reliving his past life, and that soon, he’ll go on to improve the nation he built, and meet the woman soon to be his wife.

He may remember his first life when he’s eight, and the rules of resurrection pass over him like the angel of death at the blood of a lamb above the door.

He lives until he’s twelve years old, lying in that same room with his mother.

Only this time, like how the first cycle was supposed to go, he dies at age twelve alongside his mother.

(He was given four years.)

.

.

.

1832

It was a new timeline, a new rebellion, a new cause to sing in the streets for. It ran rife around him and this small army whose dreams are bigger than the oppressors who silence them. He hijacked the funeral of a Politician, saw the true power of the people rising to their feet, and watched as the fire spread around Paris in the summer of 1831.

The morning he woke on the June Rebellion, he thought of John Lauren’s, his fighting spirit, and his unwavering smile, and he tried to ignore how that same light was in his right hand man’s eyes. His right hand man- whose words slur half-hearted attempts to debunk him from his goal.

He wore red, and died by his friend’s side, and together; they spend their last moments together against their enemies, thinking of a time when revolutions were something to be believed in.

(He was given sixteen hours.)

.

.

.

1853

He was in New York eight years when Elizabeth Hamilton died. His sister and brother explain to him in their best broken English, their German accents seeping into every word and every curl of their tongues.  They explain what she did, her orphanage, her work to abolish slavery, and what little they knew about her long-dead husband, who died half a century before.

(Hans Eichmann died on the spot.)

.

.

.

1890

In her first rebirth, she’s a painter, and a man, living in the quaint countryside of France. She sees the world upside down, in vivid, thick yellows, and swirling hues of blue. She is more cowardly in her first cycle, more reserved, and a lot sadder. She’s no longer lucky to be alive, but instead, she’s longing for death.

And instead of taking herself out of history in flames, she became one of the greatest painters to grace the world, who wasn't really credited until after the bullet was fired from the gun.

She remembers her life as Eliza Schuyler as her soul left her body.

(Her husband skipped that cycle, and she lived those thirty-seven in that life aching for him.)

.

.

.

1916

He’s 19 again, and caught up in a revolution doomed from the start. He sits in the GPO when the gunship sails up the Liffey and sudden, Damien ‘O’ Rourke is Alexander Hamilton, once again fighting British oppression, once again feeling the graceless memory of death, once again with a weapon in his hand. He objects Pearse’s idea of shutting inside of buildings and waiting until the enemy attacks until he’s transferred out of the main stronghold of the Irish Republican Brotherhood on Sackville Street, with the bitter knowledge that once upon a time, he stood on the right hand of the General.

The universe gives him a week as Alexander Hamilton, and he goes from each building seized by the other commanders. He finds Angelica in Stephan’s Green, armed with her women, Cumman na mBan fighting for their nation. She’s just as witty as he remembers, but she doesn’t listen, and she remains shut in. He finds John Laurens in Jacob’s with 100 men under his charge, and in the quick meetings he had with Roger Casement, he remembers Lafayette, the foreigner who fought another nation’s war.

But no one listens to him, they all think that sit and wait tactics will win their independence, and Washington’s words ( _dying is easy)_ come back more fiercely than ever.

(The universe gives him five days, because even though the IRB had spirit and hope and fire and a dream for a free Ireland, it didn’t have his Washington at the helm, or his Lafayette. Instead, he dies, and Ireland falls back into its role as the obedient servant Britain, with the blood they shed beginning an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants that follows Ireland right up until the turn of the century. The very future America narrowly avoided.)

.

.

.

1916

Her husband goes to Ireland to fight for the king, leaving her a worried mess back in England. Her child kicks beneath her hand in her womb, and her husband is hundreds of miles away, and there’s a revolution he needs to stop.

“ _Just stay alive, and that would be enough._ ”

Her promise she gave him before he went to fight against the crown and the taste of betrayal she feels after the words leave her mouth is enough for her memories as Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton to flood back.

(She lives another five months, and names her son, before trading her life for his. She names him Alexander, and asks for more time.)

.

.

.

1945

They meet, briefly, in the middle of a war. He’s a wounded American solider, and she’s a French doctor. A bayonet pierced his shoulder but her English is good enough to keep her lovely smile there.

His eyes widen and his breath quickens, with realization and memories of living with her and loving her and being taken too soon from her arms.

“Eliza!”

(This time around, he doesn't get any more time.)

.

.

.

1969

She sees him again on the streets of New York, chest bound and eyes alight with fury. He’s fighting against the police for their treatment. But it’s a completely different revolution, one of social equality, and the right to be with their lovers and present as their true selves.

He’s traded the trenches for the streets of the Stonewall Inn, and chooses to bear the name of Alexander. Angelica joins her in this cycle, and pulls her off the street when he throws a shot glass at an officer.

(She and Alexander’s eyes meet briefly, but it’s not for another three years before the cycle restarts.)

.

.

.

1994

The building collapses on top of him, and for the first time, he doesn't want to go to the next life. He’s been content for the past twenty two years as Alex Harris. When he was thirteen, the memories of his past life of the ten dollar founding father flooded back. Of course it was overwhelming for him, but he lived with it.

He lives with it, he found love, he went to school, and he goes on with his life.

But now?

He’d see the end of the life he’d finally settled in. He never did meet Eliza, but in this life, the what-if of John Laurens is there with him, as his lover. He’d never be able to say goodbye to Jack, forced to carry on to the next state. The life he’d built for the past twenty three years would be destroyed and recreated, like a flood erasing the faults.

He closes his eyes, and once again, asks for more time.

.

.

.

2015

Their eyes meet, and like always, the normal warmth of the memories brushing their minds ripple across them, and the crowded university party they were both pulled along to by annoying friends and persistent sisters. His eyes are just as light, his name is right, and he looks so right to her. He’s not like the last time she ever saw him. She saw him in pain, in death, in war. He’s always been Alexander Hamilton, but he’s also all those other men

A lifetime together flashes by. Twenty four years of marriage, eight children, a thousand kisses, one million hugs, and half a century alone, waiting for the next life.

It’s fitting that they meet in front of the Hamilton statue in Columbia College, proof of the legacy he fought for. He’s never been able to thank her for all her work, he’s never met her, or destiny and fate just don’t abide by his luck. Her hair is as black as the night sky, and the stars in her eyes have not gone out, not yet, not after 211 years. It’s been 211 years since he last saw those eyes, and the wonderful smile she gives him feels like home.

“Alexander,” her voice is like a bell, echoing in a church.

“Eliza,” he says, and it sounds casual but he hadn't realized how much he missed the sound of her name on his tongue.

For the first time in all their cycles, they align, like stars returning to the sky.

(And for the first time, they don’t worry about how much time they have left, or how long it will be until the inevitable happens and the universe tears them apart again. Because they've waited lifetimes to see each other again, and they’ll do it again.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im irish who loves history and revolutions?? yes i think its really obvious lmao. i liked the idea that at every chance ham got he joined a revoltuions so i picked the ones i liked. ALSO the revolution in 1831 is the one in les mis not the one that happened shortly after the american one. ask me on tumblr (@skywahkers) or comment if you have any questions about irish history bc i love it so but its messy af. Okay well thats my authors note done. Thanks for reading pumpkins!!


End file.
